1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound source detection apparatus, a method for detecting a sound source, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-56181, for example, a sound source direction estimation apparatus capable of accurately estimating a direction of a sound source on the basis of a plurality of acoustic signals obtained by a plurality of microphone units is disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-56181, a direction of a sound source is accurately estimated on the basis of a plurality of acoustic signals while taking measures against noise using a correlation matrix corresponding to noise signals based on the plurality of acoustic signals.